Light Me Up
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Normally there were dire circumstances for the fool who pissed off Spencer Hastings. Toby's an exception to the rule. Tumblr prompt.


"Would you just give it a rest already?!"

Turning abruptly, Spencer's head shot around to glare at her fuming boyfriend.

"No, I won't," she yelled. "And don't you fucking yell at me!"

Toby laughed humorlessly and thrust a finger in her direction.

"You're yelling at me, too, Spencer."

_This is all Aria's fault._

For once, Toby agreed with Is. Damn Aria Montgomery. The night had started off nice enough. Toby had been excited to go out with the group again. It seemed like it had been so long since they all just hung out and had fun and they all just wanted things to go back to the way things used to be.

Aria had brought her new "friend", Jake. Some yoga instructor or something. Every time someone brought up a memory from the previous summer, or Heaven forbid, steered the conversation **away **from Aria, she found a way to bring it back. All she did was flip her damn hair, flutter her eyelashes at Jake, and talk about herself.

Toby, Caleb, and Paige (unbiased as they hadn't been friends with Aria as long), started to get frustrated. Finally Toby said something.

It wasn't even that bad. Jake had asked Toby about work and he made a small comment to the effect of "Oh, I'm sure you'd much rather hear all about Aria's menstrual cycle. As that's the only thing she _hasn't _brought up."

Needless to say, Spencer had been **furious.**

Caleb and Paige's poker faces were Oscar worthy. It wasn't till everyone was all saying goodbye that they both subtly fist bumped him before heading to their cars with their respective partners.

His girlfriend, however, had sat silently fuming in the whole drive back the his loft. The minute they had entered the front door, Spencer had demanded that he call Aria the next day and apologize.

Toby refused. Thus the current fight had ensued.

"I'm yelling at you because you were a jackass tonight!" Spencer screamed from his bedroom, where she was most likely angrily pulling off items of jewelry and the like and throwing them onto her dresser.

Yes, _her _dresser. The woman had her own dresser that he had made specifically for her in _his _loft and she thought she had the right to demand things of him.

"**I **was a jackass?" The blue eyed carpenter slowly and cautiously entered his room.

"Your BFF couldn't stop talking about herself, and **I **am the jackass? That is such bullshit!"

Toby almost feared the fury he could feel emanating off of her as she sharply turned to face him and for a moment, he seriously thought that the stiletto Spencer's fingers had a death grip on would come rocketing at his face at any moment.

"She was trying to get to know a new guy, Toby! She does deserve some happiness after breaking things off with Ezra. And then _you _had to be so rude! It was embarrassing for me."

Eyes widening, the man shook his head in disbelief.

_Oh no she didn't!_

Muting Is temporarily, Toby shot back.

"Oh, so I embarrass you now?"

"Stop twisting my words! I broke up Ezra and Aria and when she tries to move on, you apparently decided to do your level best to make sure that didn't happen."

Freezing, Toby had his first moment of clarity. His judgment not clouded by anger, he realized why Spencer was really so mad. She was scared. Scared that Aria would blame her for something going on with the yoga guru.

"Spence, you did what you had to do to **protect **your friends. If that included orchestrating a breakup, so what? I've been in that position and I know the lesser of two evils when I see one. If Ezra and Aria are meant to be, they'll find their way back when this is over. Just like I knew we would."

"You don't know that!" The brunette's anger had apparently not dissipated just because his had.

As tempting as it was to just let her win this one, distracting her seemed like a much better option. How sexy Spencer got when she was angry had **nothing **to do with it, either.

_Right..._

Ignoring Is, Toby stormed across his bedroom and crushed his lips to Spencer's.

He knew his mission was accomplished when her gasp of surprise quickly took form of a moan and her arms came up around his neck.

"Toby," she murmured against his mouth as his hand quickly slipped to her waist and began tugging at the offensive piece of silk she called a shirt.

The brunette lifted her arms and allowed her boyfriend to yank the garment up and over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor as he picked her up.

Spencer's legs came up and wrapped around the carpenter's waist and he felt her heat crash against the bulge in his jeans.

_Get it, T!_

A better man would be ashamed with the amount of gracelessness with which Toby dropped his girlfriend onto his unmade bed.

"Oh!"

Although, it seemed she didn't mind.

Crawling on top of her, Toby reattached his lips to Spencer's and she ripped his button down strait down the middle.

The moment was heated and fast and Toby knew he wouldn't last very long. Not even bothering to remove his now torn shirt (That Spencer would probably keep, anyway), before running his fingers down her sides and to the button of her jeans.

The couple's pants and undergarments were easily disposed of and it took all of Spencer's thought processes to pull her mouth back from her boyfriend's to inhale some much needed oxygen.

Feeling his lips move down to the column of her throat, she released a moan.

"Uhn... Toby... Toby, we need- Oh god!"

Son of a bitch knew what the biting did to her!

"Toby, condom."

"Shit," the carpenter pulled back quickly and retrieved his almost forgotten about pants to dig out his wallet and the sought after foil packet that lay inside.

Pulling on the latex, Toby's left hand went to Spencer's leg as he moved his right to her center and took a quick swipe down the middle, checking her readiness.

"Ah!"

Yep, she was good to go.

Lining himself up with Spencer's opening, the blue eyed man tilted her hips to the angle that he knew would get her off quickly. As much as he loved making love to his girlfriend, tonight was gonna have to be quick for her because it was **definitely **going to be for him. Embarrassingly so.

"Oh my god!" Spencer cried when he finally entered her, hitting _that _spot inside of her.

Toby pulled out, only to immediately push back in as gently as he could given how turned on he was at the moment.

"Toby!"

Letting loose a moan worthy of a male porn star, the aforementioned man closed his eyes in sweet relief. She wouldn't last long either.

_There _is _a god!_

"Fuck, Spence..."

She was so warm. Every time. Not to mention, _tight._

"Toby! Harder! I'm so close..."

"Thank fuck!" Toby cried out as he picked up the pace and slammed into her.

"Uh- Uh... Oh my god!" Spencer's eyes were closed, now. Her head pushing back into the mountain of pillows she'd insisted keeping on his bed. One of her hands gripped the sheet beneath her, her knuckles beginning to turn white, the other hand graped tightly in one of Toby's above their heads.

It needed to be now. She had to go off the edge.

Pushing himself up, slightly away from her body, Toby angled himself even further, so he was damn near hitting her cervix on every thrust.

"Goddammit! Spencer!"

She panted and let go of his hand, immediately, moving it to his back where her nails began to dig into the flesh it found there.

"Toby, please! Ah!"

Just a little more... 5... 4...3...2...

"OH!"

Lift off.

"Ah, damn! Spence-"

Her inner walls were fluttering around him with her orgasm winding down and it sent Toby screeching after her off the ledge.

The two attempted to even their breathing as Toby let himself fall to the bed beside Spencer.

"I really need to piss you off more often."

If she could breathe, Spencer would have laughed. She barely had enough wits about her to land a quick pinch to his naked hip.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And out of the goodness of his heart, completely for her sake, Toby did just that.

He was a gentleman after all. What the lady asked, the lady got.

_I almost get tired of being so right all the time._

And there went another tender moment.


End file.
